


The Otherside of Paradise

by CAT5UMU



Series: Bokuaka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaBoku - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Death, F/F, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Paradise, Supernatural - Freeform, akaashi - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Akaashi had an unusual gift, something that made him see everything that was between life and death — what interested the gray-haired boy who wrote short stories for his Literature classes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuaka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017643
Kudos: 6





	The Otherside of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, here's the thing about this fanfic.  
> It will be a little "heavier" than it is here in my profile.
> 
> What may have a possible trigger, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter notes, but know that the fic is not totally fluffy, it is angst and depressive in some points.  
> There will be detailed crime situations, so that's it.
> 
> Good reading and until the next update, which is likely to come out on Sunday already.  
> See you later!

**Forgiveness.**

**Fault.**

**Suicide.**

**Sadness.**

_ Whoever says forgiving is easy, doesn't know what it feels like to be kicked under the rug. _

**_Forgiveness_ ** _ is the act of apologizing, it is the human way of getting rid of guilt.  _ **_Guilt_ ** _ is the feeling that corrodes and destroys you, slowly or quickly, making you believe that all evil or everything bad has been done by you, including natural things, taking responsibility for it.  _ **_Suicide_ ** _ is the act of taking your own life in order to end a pain, a suffering, a deep sadness. It is the attitude of interrupting your life with death.  _ **_Sadness_ ** _ is the lack of joy, dissatisfaction with something or some moment in your life. _

**Guilt** , that was what Akaashi felt at that moment.

He woke up scared, his breathing was heavy, his body was burning with fever just as his hands were sweating cold and his eyes were burning. He felt his body being tingled with the tall grass he was lying on, rubbing his fingers over his eyes in an attempt to see something without hurting his eyes so much.

His vision was still tired and blurred, his head was exploding, and he couldn't understand why he wasn't in his bed. He sat on the floor facing the spot; the sky was dark, and he couldn't see the moonlight even though the sky was clear, the fog was thick making him unable to really understand where he was.

He stood up rubbing his two hands together, trying to lessen the ice that was hitting his hot body. The hot air came out of his mouth as his legs moved slowly trying to somehow find out where he was stuck.

He could see some short walls in places, scattered on the floor as well as he could hear the sound of owls in the distance. The icy temperature seemed to intensify with each step it took to get closer to the visible walls.

The fog began to fade, leaving the brunette's vision more open, thus being able to recognize that he was no less than in a cemetery.

He heard the forest boil behind him, turning abruptly to try to see what or who was there, but he failed miserably. He sighed tired and worried, with each passing day he felt heavy, sucked and weak and somehow he knew it was due to moments like this.

He saw a small girl holding a teddy bear next to one of the tombstones. He clasped his hands over the sweatshirt fabric on his chest, his heart was beating faster, his head ached, his legs were shaking and the feeling of being pulled down was holding his feet.

With slow steps and with difficulty he approached the little girl on the headstone where she kept her hand against it, heard the sound of a sweet and thin, melancholy and depressing song coming out of her mouth.

_ "Sweet night's sleep, bright little girl, your golden smile." _

Akaashi saw the headstone with the initials K.B, the rest of the name was blurred and could not see more than that. The cold sensation hovered around him again with the girl who had repeated the same phrase tirelessly since he approached her.

The stranger's skin was closer to blue than she had imagined, her purple fingers hitting the headstone every three times, her dark blue lips, her white eyes, the lack of color in that small, pure body brought guilt. for Akaashi, something he didn't understand why.

_ “Why don't you help me Akaashi?” _ he heard the sweet voice saying the moment he stopped hitting the headstone  _ “Why are you watching me suffer and don't help me?” _

Seeing the white eyes now bleeding in tears in front of him made him hold his breath, her white dress now soaked with blood, her loud cry growing more and more, letting her ears ache and her head throbbing even more. Her hands dripped drops of blood as she approached her body, her eyes overflowed  _ red  _ more and more, her voice did not sound, she was stuck, held back — she could not say anything more.

His small hands squeezed the brunette's gray sweatshirt, pushed and pulled, shaking him while his mouth was open without making a sound with the tears of blood running down his cheek; the coloring of the body returned and I could see how beautiful it would be if it were not in that situation.

**Fault** .  _ "That was your fault" _ he breathed heavily feeling the weak punches in his chest  _ "why don't you help me?" "I'm dying Akaashi" "please save me!" "Help me Akaashi" "help me!" "HELP ME!" _

Her scream sounded throughout the room causing her to close her eyes in an attempt not to see it all again, she felt her hands on her chest disappear, the girl's voice was gone, her body heat was no longer there - just the sensation cold and empty.


End file.
